


Soulless

by VMINSaranghae



Category: vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Vmin Week 2020, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMINSaranghae/pseuds/VMINSaranghae
Summary: Park Jimin, a sickly half-vampire who would rather die than to meet his soulmate and drink his blood.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	Soulless

**Author's Note:**

> For VMin week 2020
> 
> Inspired by K's Secret

Park Jimin, twenty-five years old, an accountant living an ordinary life. That would have been nice to say if it’s true, except that it’s not. Physically, he looks like everyone else, blending with the crowd at ease, if only he could stay this way and not worry about his secret getting revealed.

“Jimin-ah, you look paler these days.” 

Jimin’s thoughts were disturbed by his friend and confidant who knows every nook and cranny of the hell that he’s been going through. To be fair, it isn’t only hell, they share good days too, of course, it’s just that the challenges have been increasingly prominent rather than the good days.

“Really hyung? I haven’t noticed.” He lied. He is so bad at lying but still, he did, as if it will convince himself that he is right when he does. Absolutely pathetic.

“You suck at lying, kid. How was the last man you had? Sex is okay?” 

Jimin took a deep breath. He doesn’t know how is he supposed to tell his hyung that no, it’s not okay and sex hasn’t been helping him as much as it did before. He can feel it every time he tries to move his muscles. He is definitely getting weak and there’s nothing much that he can do about it.

“You have to tell me Jimin or I won’t be able to help you.” 

That’s the thing. Jimin doesn’t want any help. Hell he doesn’t want any of these for fuck sake, he just wants to be a young adult who works until his body gets gray and old, thinking of nothing but to pay the next bill and maybe get drunk once in a while. He just want those. Why can’t he have it?

“I’m really okay, hyung. I guess sex hasn’t been great lately. I don’t know…”

The older man scrunches his eyebrows and a hint of hesitation can be seen on his face. Jimin knew him long enough to know that he wanted to say something but was holding back, so he did the honor of convincing the other to speak up.

“Jin hyung… I know you too well. Come on, say it.”

“I was just about to say that if sex hasn’t been working well then you know blood is the only solution to that yeah?”

“Fuck sake, I’m not doing that,” Jimin argued.

“If you won’t do it Jimin-ah you know full well that death will come for you. You will die soon! Who knows how long you have here!”

“That actually sounds better than continuing to live my life as a monster.” 

“Jimin.” The elder spoke with finality. 

“I’m sorry hyung. I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just easier if I think this way.”

“You will not die under my watch. Do you understand?!”

Honest to goodness, Jimin is thankful to have met Jin in his lifetime. Having been born in the year of 1995 where creatures of the dark like himself are nearly impossible to find, he was truly lucky to meet a full blood vampire in Seoul. The majority of their kind has completely given up on living along with humans and chose to stay in secluded places of the country although most of them reside somewhere in Europe.

“I’m not a full blood vampire hyung, I am meant to die anyway”

Unlike Jin, Jimin is born from a human mother and a vampire father. His mom died a few hours after giving birth to him, her fragile body unable to recover on a monstrous pain of labor while his father was killed by hunters when he was eighteen, which was primarily the reason why no one should know of their identity at all cost.

“If you start drinking blood rather than sucking the human energy from sex then—”

“I’m not doing it hyung. End of conversation.”

“Why not?! Who cares if you get dependent on blood to survive eventually? I'm a doctor, I can get you that anytime!”

“Hyung, no. I don’t want to.”

Jin pulled his own hair out of frustration from the younger. How could Jimin be so stubborn? How can he not want to live?

“But you know there’s one more way to get through this right?”

Jimin only gave a quizzical look because he had zero clues of what Jin pertaining to. 

“You have to find your soulmate and be one with him. Have sex of course and he should let you drink his blood.”

“What?”

“I take it that you didn’t know about this based on your expression.” Jin countered.

It sounds nice, finding your soulmate and all, finally being able to spend a lifetime with someone and not worry about completely transforming yourself into the monster that he despises, it’s really ideal. Except, that Jimin doesn’t believe he has one. How can a creature like him who has no soul ever have a soulmate? Laughable.

He snickered from the thought and Jin wasn’t able to hide his concern and annoyance all at once.

“What the hell are you laughing at?”

“Just the thought of you know… a creature like me who doesn’t have a soul to sell, not even to the devil hoping for a soulmate? The irony. I think I would end up having my first kill instead.”

“Jimin-ah, don’t speak like that. You know I can always get you the blood from the hospital blood bank. You don't have to kill anyone.”

“I know hyung, and I have never been thankful for having you. I swear I am really grateful— but you know that once I start drinking human blood, it’s gonna be the beginning of me needing it to survive right? My will power to resist won’t be as solid as what full-blooded vampires have. Even if I found my soulmate, if I really have that, I will just end up killing him.” He sighed defeatedly. Jimin knows his limitation and it is something that he can do nothing about no matter how hard he even tries. There’s just no point.

“What’s your plan?” Jin asked, seeming to surrender on pressing the topic further.

“I requested for a change of schedule. Exposure to long hours of daylight is making me weaker these days, so that’s a start. Then just do the same shit over and over… Just fuck around. I’ll go now. Thanks for the macchiato.” He giggled before gathering his things to head out from his friend's apartment soon.

  
  
  


Jimin is lucky to have been hired in one of the biggest accounting firms in Korea which needs to operate 24-hours a day so requesting to be moved from day shift to night shift isn’t a problem. Tonight, he works from 8 PM to 5 AM which gives him enough time to go home without being tormented by the sun.

  
  


He arrived in the office with a visibly minimal workforce which again works in his favor because he isn’t a fan of socializing. He bowed to his colleagues to pay respect but didn’t really start a small talk, what so ever. It’s not like he knows them anyway.

On the first hour of him ducking his head focused on his computer and deliverables, he heard the rustling of seats that caught his attention. Inevitably, he glanced to see what the commotion is about and that’s when he felt the words stuck in his throat when he saw the most beautiful man ever.

The first time he experienced this was when he saw Kim Seokjin who turns out to be a vampire, and not to brag, but he did have a small hunch that Jin isn’t human. Just like the cliche’ saying goes, “it takes one to know one” but this time it’s different. He can’t sense that kind of aura at all which makes him in awe even more because how can someone look insanely gorgeous? He would put the celebrities to shame for real. He didn’t even realize that he was gawking until his colleagues started speaking.

“Good evening, Mr. Kim.”

“Good evening.”

_ So… He is Mr. Kim? What the fuck. _ Jimin thought. He remembers the name of course. He sends a document to him every single day addressing his email as the counterpart of his night shift secretary who he swapped schedules with. He never really met the man, not even once despite the years of working in the company and he is realizing how insane the situation was, but now that he is seeing him, he prays to the God that he doesn’t believe in, to give him enough willpower to concentrate. He is just one hopelessly gay half-vampire and it’s chaotic.

“Park Jimin?”

  
  


Somebody, please help Jimin.

He didn’t expect Mr. Kim to have a smooth as honey and a deep baritone voice that’s so hypnotizing, he would pay an actual subscription if he has a channel just to listen to it every day.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Kim” he stuttered because one, he didn’t expect that he will be called out so suddenly and two, how the fuck did he know him?

“Please to finally meet you, follow me to my office so I can tell you more about your role.”

“Noted, sir.”

Like a lost puppy, he trailed behind the gorgeous man absentmindedly, walking as light as he could, afraid to make unnecessary sound from the clacking of his shoe although the floor was carpeted. His eyes are trailed on the floor because for some reason, his boss intimidates him so much which was funny considering that he is the one who’s a half-vampire, thus, being nervous around a mere human is ridiculous.

“Ouch”

“Are you okay?”

Because he was walking like a zombie following Mr. Kim’s footstep quite literally, he missed it when the taller man stopped to face him and ended up bumping into his boss’ chest.  _ Way to make an impression, Jimin. _

“Oh gosh, your nose is so red.” 

Jimin pinched his nose to put on some pressure and ease the pain, his eyes closed as an impulse until a hand lifted his chin so gently he thought he could cry from it alone.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Kim asked, looking straight at him, his eyes had uneven eyelids that manifested perfection only adding more mystery to it aside from the undeniable beauty it brings.

He can feel his blood rising through his cheeks, he doesn't need to look in the mirror to know that he is blushing. Holy fuck. Facing the man like this made him feel bare for a reason he can't explain.

"Y-Yes, sir."

Jimin swore he saw a slight smirk from his boss' face for a few seconds before it was gone a little too quickly.

"Taehyung."

"Hmm?" Jimin hummed.

"Call me Taehyung. Hearing you call me sir while stuttering gives me indecent thoughts."

“Oh. S-sorry.” He stuttered yet again. This time, he was thankful that he did because it earned him the loveliest sound he ever heard. Taehyung laughed so beautifully, it’s impossible not to be captivated by the crinkles of his eye smile and the genuine giggles— it gives him butterflies in his stomach. No. Scratch that. Make those dragons.

“Relax, Jiminssi. I was just messing with you. Goodness, please sit down.”

“Okay,” He sat on the couch placed inside the cozy office, the leather is cooled just right from the air conditioner in the room with the right amount of softness that seemed to be lulling him to sleep. 

Sleep. He fucking fell asleep.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, Mr. Kim!” Jimin never stood up this fast in his entire life to the point where his vision got blurry. The embarrassment is killing him so badly if he could pack his things and go to the farthest part of Europe where his kind decided to settle he definitely would right in this instance. He did a ninety-five-degree bow and kept his stare on the ground unable to find the courage to meet his boss in the eye.

“It’s okay. You look cute while sleeping.” Taehyung said without shame and Jimin doesn’t know if he meant it or he is just saying it to embarrass him even more, either way, it’s both making him want to be swallowed and thrown to the pits of hell. Yeah, hell doesn’t sound so bad. He’s heard gossip that the dark prince doesn’t look like the Satan that the human race tried to picture. In fact, rumor has it that the demons down there are gorgeous too. He’d go anywhere but here at this point.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered another apology, still not having the courage to stand straight. He heard Taehyung giggled softly and Jimin was so tempted to look at him but he held still.

“Stand straight, Jimin. It’s okay. I guess you must not be used to the night shift yet?”

_ Ha, sure. I’m literally a creature of the night, hello?  _ “I’m still adjusting my body clock, Mr. Kim but I’m okay. This is what I need.”  _ Yep, because I’m too weak to stay in the sun. _

“That’s understandable– well then, please take this folder. It has all the files that you need to look into for your role. If you have questions, you may ask me anytime.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kim." He took the purple-colored material and held it to his chest before giving another bow and left.

  
  


Now that he is seated at his station, he tries to make himself as small as possible, adjusting the height of his chair to its lowest as if it will be of help to erase his shameful encounter with the most beautiful man he's ever laid his eyes on.

"It's okay Park Jimin, just stay where you are, avoid going to places and finish what you have to do. This day will be over soon." He gave himself a little pep talk, patting his chest with his right hand as if to tell his heart to stop beating so fast because the truth is, it hasn't been acting normal ever since he met Mr. Kim.

"He is way out of your league, Jimin. Stop your stupid crush and stop being an idiot." He whispered-yell with aggressiveness because he needs to get himself together as early as now or he will just set himself to failure. One, the man looks like he is ninety percent straight, with his broad shoulder, dressed in a tuxedo, collared shirt that has two buttons open tucked to his skinny pants and accentuated by a belt with crystals that's most likely to be Swarovski from a high-fashioned brand and a leather shoes. Mind you, everything is all black. Not a hint of happy color in him so, no, he can't possibly be gay. This reasoning of him was very much nonsensical but who cares, it sounds legitimate in his head— or let's say he is into men, Jimin is still not on his level. No chance.

He can already tell that every night will be long and he isn’t sure how to cope with that.

  
  
  


It’s only been an hour since he clocked in for work and Jimin is already battling to accomplish his task because of his depleting energy. His eyes are closing every passing minute, if he could put a toothpick on his lids to hold it for him and keep it open, trust him— he would. 

  
  


While composing an email to be sent to one of the associates from another department, he saw a message on the left side of his screen highlighted in red, an indication that it's new. The subject says CALL ME in upper case letters, and he doesn't have to check who on earth would send him something so tactless like that, of course, it's Jin who else would it be. He made a mental note to call him back as soon as he finishes what he’s writing before he gets an earful from his self-proclaimed brother from another mother.

After a few minutes of typing, Jimin managed to finally click the send button that makes him feel like hitting first place in a marathon. He's quite literally beat to the pulp, his will to fight the drowsiness is leaving him completely. Soon enough, he then dozes off on his work station unintentionally, of course, his head resting on the table with his arms folded and used as a pillow.

Little did he know, Taehyung is observing him from the window in his office, smirking on his own for a reason no one needs to know.

Well, okay. Maybe Taehyung is thinking of doing something mischievous to pull as a prank, but can you blame him? He finds the guy extremely cute, how is he going to ignore that fact? Im-po-ssi-ble.

So, he took his phone and dialed Jimin’s number with no intention of talking to him, whatsoever. He rang it once, then disconnected the call right after, and did it one more time, a little longer than the first one but to his dismay, it didn’t have any effect— his secretary is still asleep. He pouted and huffed an air, disappointed but decided to let it go eventually. It’s not like Jimin doesn’t do his job right, so he thought he’ll just cut him some slack.

Poor Jimin didn’t even realize how long he was dozing off until he accidentally hit his tumbler from the table and landed on the floor.

“Oh, fuck.” he said startled and immediately picked his stainless steel container, thankful that he covered the lid or else his water would have spilled. He yawned inevitably, feeling sleepy again, and took his phone to return the call of Jin. With his groggy eyes, he saw the name “Kim” on the missed calls notification so he pressed dial absentmindedly.

“I really need a sex partner. Seriously, seriously, need a sex partner and not just some casual encounters. It’s seriously stressing me out now. I need better sex.” Jimin whined.

“I can help you with that.”

  
  


Jimin abruptly looked at the phone surprised to hear an oddly familiar voice on the other line, too familiar that he’s sure it isn’t Jin’s. His eyes become round and gasp the moment realization hits him that he dialed  _ Kim 2  _ and not  _ Kim 1.  _ He cursed himself mentally for being too lazy to type full names in his contact and now he is faced with the humiliation of a lifetime.

“S-sir?”

Taehyung only hummed but it was enough to constrict the airways of Jimin he actually felt like he’ll pass out. 

“I—”

“Cat got your tongue?” There was teasing on the tone of Taehyung, too evident that he wants to vanish right then and there but how?

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim. I dialed the wrong number, I’m really, really, sorry.” He managed to utter an apology before pressing the end call button because he couldn’t bear it any longer. Great. He just hung up on his boss, can this day get any worse?

Jimin remained seated on his chair defeated, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders and he is so close to crying for good. What did he ever do to deserve this kind of suffering? He’s always made a conscious effort to be a decent creature, why does faith hate him so much?

“Mr. Park?”

_ Fuck. _

“Come to my office, please.” 

This is it. This is where his career will end. It’s been amazing years of being employed with a great company, so he psyched himself to accept the cruel fact that today, he will lose his job and had to start hunting for a new one. Jimin thought he’d rest for a few months since he has enough savings anyway, then find ways to recover as soon as he can so he can try to live normally again. Yep, his plan was laid out solid and meticulously within a span of a few seconds of him walking towards Taehyung’s office.

He marched his way to the room and saw his boss standing facing the window looking like he’s in deep thought, contemplating.

_ Good job, idiot. He’s probably shocked and offended.  _ Jimin’s internal voice mocked him. He tried not to make any sound, so he was so surprised when he heard Taehyung asking him to sit down that he almost yelped. He understands that he was being given an order and the polite way to do would be to oblige but somehow, it doesn’t feel right for him to be comfortable on that leather couch knowing that he just made the most stupid mistake of his life so he remained standing, bowing with his eyes shut from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim. I will tender my resignation. I’m really sorry for my mistake, it was very inappropriate of me to do. I thought I dialed my friend's number cause you both have the same surname and I dozed off a little and that's another thing that I have to apologize for. Please know that I do not intend to offend y—”

The thing about carpeted floors is you won’t hear a clicking of the shoe when someone walks in unless they deliberately stomp on it like an angry elephant so Jimin was beyond perplexed when he felt a hand lifting his chin causing his eyes to grow comically wide, making him stand up straight and stopping him from rambling his remorse.

“I didn’t expect that you are quite adventurous, Jiminssi” Taehyung said with a growing smirk on his lips, “but I must admit, I’m impressed.”

Jimin’s instantaneous reaction was to swallow his saliva as his throat was getting dry and his brain went south.

Help.

Somebody help him.

"Honestly, it's been really boring lately. All these meaningless paper works and stuff, nothing really excites me anymore…"

Taehyung's face is merely just an inch apart from his and the distance is undeniably concerning, especially when he can feel his heartbeats dangerously fast, he's sure he will die sooner than what he's mentally prepared for.

"Until I got your call" his boss continued. He speaks in a manner where he paces every word deliberately slowly as if to add an element of suspense, his voice, baritone and rich, sends shivers to Jimin's weak body.

"I-I'm sorry"

"Why would you be, when I am very much interested to be your sex partner?"

"WHAT?" 

On a normal occasion, Jimin won't have the nerve to scream at his boss' face. He was raised to be a polite and well-mannered half-vampire. Yep, that's him. But hey, this is anything but normal so cut him some slack.

His hysterical reaction was answered by a giggling Taehyung who later asked, "Didn't you hear what I said? I said…You. Me. We should fuck."

"Why would you say—"

"Did I not pass your qualification, Jiminssi?"

Jimin doesn't understand how the events unfolded like this all of a sudden. Things are happening too fast to process and he just couldn't catch up. There's a war in his subconscious and he can't figure which one to listen to. He literally has the angel and demon quarreling in his brain and he's about to lose it.

_ He's your boss, you have to think rationally. _

_ But are you in the position to be picky, Park Jimin? Look at him? A literal God's gift to humanity. Would you really let the chance pass when you're salivating just looking at him now?  _

"I guess I didn't pass, huh?"

Taehyung followed up after a few seconds of awkward silence. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes like a kid who's got their favorite toy stolen from them, it was adorable and Jimin fell for it faster than ever.

"No. Of course, you do. I mean Kim Taehyung, sir, just look at you. How could you say that? I'm just— just shocked, cause why would you want to be fuck buddies with me? I'm nothing but ordinar—"

A pair of lips, soft and luscious cut Jimin off midway of his long-winded talk, big hands holding his hips and tongue seeking permission to explore his mouth which he eventually gave in because frankly, it was hypnotic and this is what Jimin has been needing for a while now.

"Taehyungah," Jimin called for his name, while the other assaulted his neck, teeth grazing through his exposed skin, "We shouldn't do it here" he reminded but his moans betrayed him.

"No one will dare enter this room without my permission. We have the liberty to do what we want, Jiminah"

"I don't have— l-lube. We can't"

"I do"

Jimin cupped Taehyung's face with his hand to look at him straight in his eyes, and questioned why on earth does he have a lubricant in the office? How often does he fuck around?

"You caught my eye the first time I saw you. I had a good feeling that faith will let this day come, or I'll make it happen." Taehyung shamelessly told his secretary, licking the bottom of Jimin's lip which he found to be dangerously sexy.

"Fuckboy" Jimin pronounced but there was no trace of insult to his tone.

Taehyung shook his head and put his two fingers inside of Jimin's mouth, "more like, I'll fuck you boy"

And just like that, Jimin didn't need further convincing. His sexual drive has accelerated into full speed; there's just no way of turning back now. Before he even knows it, his pants and underwear have been scattered to the floor, his shirt has been unbuttoned and Taehyung is sucking his nipples as if his life depends on it.

Ever since Jimin have discovered the option of having sex to survive, he always wondered how it feels to do it in the office being all lewd and horny like rabbits in heat, he always thought it’d be exciting to do it, and damn, he’s not wrong. 

Taehyung quickly coated his fingers with lube and inserted two on Jimin’s hole, the stretch making the vampire moan. His neck continues to be assaulted while he’s being finger-fucked, reaching the soft spot that makes him curl his toes. He didn’t intend to come but his body was treacherous and so his seeds flowed inevitably, a rush of embarrassment consumed him making Jimin apologize in an instant.

“Ngh. I’m sorry”

“Was it that good?” Jimin isn’t sure but he thought there was a hint of satisfaction from Taehyung’s voice judging from the sly smirk, then again, he isn't sure. His brain is too cloudy to function. He was manhandled pretty easily, laying him on the couch with ease, and in the midst of his hazy thoughts, he saw his boss undressing. He is certain that Taehyung’s clavicle is the sexiest one he’s seen so far, his stomach is toned just the right amount, sun-kissed skin, and damn, he always thought that the man exudes a “big dick” energy but seeing it first hand is a different story— his mouth salivated in seconds.

When both of them are rid of their clothes, Taehyung launches himself towards Jimin once more for a heated kiss, one that makes Jimin feel dizzy, as if everything was just a virtual reality. How he got the luck of being with the most beautiful man he ever laid his eyes on, he didn’t know either. He was too preoccupied to even realize that Taehyung was slowly positioning his dick in his hole and when he fully bottomed out, a lascivious moan escaped his lips.

  
“God,” he said breathily.

“Who’s God are you calling?” Taehyung snickered and proceeded to thrust into him slowly, the pace is calculated to make sure that he won’t be hurting Jimin unintentionally. He did this until he got the confirmation that his secretary is okay, and pleaded to do him faster, rougher.

Since Jimin just came from Taehyung’s fingers, the sensation now is triple it’s the intensity that he couldn’t help but squirm beneath his boss, unable to contain the noise that only encourages Taehyung to fuck him harder. Sometime around Taehyung’s enthusiastic sucking of the skin on his neck, Jimin felt the familiar build up in his abdomen and he knew exactly what it meant, “S-sir… I’m gonna come”

Taehyung grunted in response, “Me too. Fuck.”

Amidst the haze clouding them both, the post-coital bliss engulfing their existence, a glimmer of red hue wrapping his pinky caught Taehyung’s attention. The sight was unfamiliar, so he furrowed his brows wondering what it was.

“A string?” Jimin heard Taehyung say. He has zero clues what’s it about and curiosity leads him to open his eyes, so wide, oddly similar to those you see in comics especially when he feels a tug in his own finger.

“Shit” Jimin cursed.

“Oh”

The two are now staring at each other, awestruck to even say another word. The red string wrapped in their finger is an irrefutable proof that they are soulmates, and neither does any one of them knows what the right word to say, particularly, Jimin— the half-vampire who swore by his life to not look for his soulmate at all cost because he is very much aware of what consequence it has at stake and never will he let himself gamble.

“Well, look what we have here… I guess… We’re soulmates, huh? That explains why I’ve been attracted to you, I guess.”

Without a doubt, Jimin feels the same way and it felt wrong not to say that now that Taehyung just laid his heart open. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic confession, hell no, but honestly, he doesn’t want any of it either so he very casually said, “I’ve been noticing how handsome you are too.” It was an understatement, but he thought that it was the best response to acknowledge Taehyung in the safest way possible. It’s not like he can think of anything better now that his head is practically spinning, and his nervousness was incomprehensible.

His brain isn’t functioning well and all he could think of is that he needs to leave. He has to leave immediately.

“W-would it be alright if I leave early tonight?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, just feeling a bit unwell.”

“I should drive you home then.”

“No! I mean, I’m fine, like physically fine. I’m not-I’m not sick. Things are just a little overwhelming right now. I just need to think and rest, if you don’t mind.”

“I understand.”

He doesn't. He doesn't understand at all. Wasn’t the normal reaction of people who found their soulmate should be happy? Ecstatic even, so how come Jimin was the complete opposite? Something unpleasant settled in his stomach that he doesn't want to dwell with and nonetheless, he knows Jimin’s emotion is valid so he tried not to make a fuss of it.

"It's okay, you may go ahead. Rest well and call me if there's anything you need. No. Even if you don't need anything, call me."

Jimin gave a timid smile, the one that doesn't quite reach his eyes before cleaning himself quickly and heading out of the office with a full intention of leaving Kim Taehyung's life too.

The time is ticking slowly in his watch or so that’s what he thought, frantically waiting for a cab so he can go home as fast as he could. He needs to go. He has to leave. So, when a yellow taxi finally stopped to ask for his destination, the relief embosomed his strained thoughts, even more, when he reached his apartment.

There are so many things going through his mind right now. It was a sea of worries that have been drowning him until it’s challenging enough to breathe. The first rational cognition he was able to come up with was to call Jin to let it all out, otherwise, he’d go insane. Imagine a half-vampire going mental— not a pretty picture.

“Hey”

“Hyung! Oh my God!”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

It does not take a genius to know that something is wrong. Jimin practically screamed at his older friend when the line was finally answered which has never happened before.

“I found my soulmate! God. This stupid red string is on my pinky now.”

“That’s great!”

“No way!”

“What do you mean? Are you not attracted to this person? Is he an ugly criminal by chance?”

Jimin sighed on the other line before answering, “No, hyung. He’s the complete opposite. He’s not a criminal and fuck, he’s the most handsome man I saw in my entire life too.”

“Well, okay, so are you not attracted to him?”

“That’s the problem! I am! I am very much attracted to him! I’m going crazy! What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Jimin-ah, why are you getting so worked up? You like the person, didn’t you? I fail to understand what’s the problem here? Isn’t it a good thing? You can finally drink his blood and then you’ll be better?”

“I will not drink his blood! I will end up murdering him, hyung. I’ve told you that so many times and I-I like him too much. This hurts hyung. I’m not prepared to be hurt like this Jin hyung.” Jimin didn’t even know when he started crying and never did he expect to weep this bad. He has mentally conditioned himself to die soon so the thought of it does not really bother him as much as he should, but never did he expect to meet his soulmate and fall for him quickly, and now that he is reiterating the words makes all his pent up emotions so real, the pain is consuming his existence.

“Jimin-ah”

“He’s- he is a nice person, hyung. He was always generous to his employees. He’s a little cocky and playful but he’s really a good human. He doesn't- he doesn't deserve to die,” he continued while heaving. A flash of memory seeing the man care for his employees came to him instantaneously. How he never failed to donate to charity institutions, how he smiled genuinely, and encouraged his colleague to bring her child with her in the office when she couldn’t get a nanny and played with the kid all throughout as if he wasn’t the CEO. The daily cup of coffee he gets from the delivery staff from the coffee shop downstairs because he noticed that Jimin is sleepy, thinking that he is only having a hard time with his night schedule— the lump in his throat is just getting thicker.

  
  


“Would you be okay if I go there?’ The elder asked. He knows Jimin needs emotional support right in this instance but he also doesn't want to assume his place. He would never want to invade Jimin’s personal space especially on a sensitive night like this.

“Thanks, hyung but I wanted to be alone for now. I just need to let it all out.”

Jin hummed to show his understanding before asking, “What do you plan to do now?”

The half-vampire breathed deeply in an attempt to earn his composure back before saying that he will no longer be going to work and will stay away from Taehyung because that is the right thing to do.

“But… Didn’t he know your address? I mean, surely you have given him your details when you applied right?”

“Oh, yeah I did give them but that was my old address near the university before I moved here.”

“I see. Will you be okay tonight?”

Jimin knows he won’t be. How can he be okay when his heart is breaking every second he breathes? He’d never gotten into a relationship before due to the fear of meeting his soulmate, but alas, regardless of the effort he tried to avoid the circumstance, faith really had its way of ruining him. His life is just cruel. Nonetheless, he still assured Jin that he felt better, though not significantly, it’s still an improvement to acknowledge and thank him before hanging up and ending their conversation.

That night, he cried himself to sleep, with every tear he shed, his energy depleted too and at that, he hoped time runs faster so he can die peacefully soon rather than living but technically dead inside. 

✤

Taehyung’s brain was being invaded by thoughts of what happened a night ago. Looking back at how silly the events had turned out, sometimes he questions himself if what happened wasn’t real and just a figment of his imagination, but then he looks at his pinky and he sees the red string that doesn’t exist there before as if to answer the sea of questions he had in mind and confirm that yes, everything is real and yes, the man that he’s been thirsting over since day one of meeting him is indeed his soulmate. It makes him beam a little too wide, his heart singing happy songs. 

However, Jimin has yet to contact him since then. No text, no call. That was a bit strange from what he was used to, far from what the other one nightstand that he had where they will come running after him hoping to be in some type of commitment which is what he hated the most.

“Is he still sick?” he wonders. He knew that Jimin wasn’t looking the healthiest lately and he’s been pretty shocked by knowing that his boss turned out to be his soulmate. He will never forget the sudden look of horror from Jimin’s face that honestly pained him somehow, but he tried to understand. So now, he wanted to know if he’s okay if he is doing well and if he plans to go to work tonight because it’s been an hour since his shift was supposed to start and yet, no sign of his secretary being in the same vicinity.

So, Taehyung dialed Jimin’s number a couple of times, but it was being routed to his voicemail. It wasn’t even a personalized type, it was just the generic shit that pisses him even more. He’s also sent him five text messages in total, none of which are being returned. This is really getting on his nerves.

He breathed in and out to compose himself, took a sip of coffee that’s shit-cold by now when his phone vibrated. Seeing that it was a text message from Jimin made him choke badly that he had to cough and clear his throat.

**Jimin:**

**[8:00 PM] “I’m not feeling well. I’m sorry for not giving you an early notice.**

Taehyung felt a sort of relief from finally hearing from Jimin. Though it may be short and distant, it was enough to ease his brain that’s been mocking him for hours. So he replied to ask if Jimin needed anything from him but then, there was nothing. Literally, no response, back to square one. He’s not gonna lie, being ignored hurts his pride, and if he didn’t know that Jimin is sick, he’s not exactly sure how he will handle it.

✤

  
  


One week. It’s been one week of not seeing nor hearing anything from Jimin. Taehyung understood that he was sick but surely, it wouldn’t hurt to lift a finger and text him would it? He was about to lose his mind. He’s sitting on his office table, contemplating on how long will he be willing to wait before he completely loses his sanity.

It was a tough call for him. He was so used to getting chased by admirers, men, women, they’re all the same but Jimin? He’s different. He couldn’t even focus on the thread of emails he had to check about business-related matters, he was too preoccupied to even give a slight hint of attention other than Park Jimin.

“Park Jimin?” The name in his inbox caught his name so fast that he had to read it aloud to confirm if he was really seeing it correctly. He clicked the message anxiously, and then he felt as if a bucket of ice was poured over him the moment he read the email.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Dear Mr. Kim, _

_ It is with regret that I had to send this email as a confirmation that I have decided to part ways with the company for personal reasons, thus, making the attached resignation letter effective immediately. _

_ I am beyond grateful for the opportunity, and I’m truly sorry for the inconvenience this had caused you. _

_ To avoid further damage in leaving my position, I’ve sent a file of the pending handovers to smoothly transition to whoever will be filling my place. _

_ Again, thank you very much for everything. _

_ Regards, _

_ Park Jimin _

“He is resigning? After finding out that we are soulmates, he is fucking resigning?!”

Anger, betrayal, hurt, he’s feeling it all in one go. How do you cope with letting go of someone you’ve patiently waited to be a part of your life and just when you thought you could have him, he’s leaving you in the dark? If somebody knows the answer, Taehyung could use some help and guidance.

Immediately, he grabbed his phone from its stand and dialed Jimin’s number despite the high chances of being rejected. He called multiple times, spammed him with texts too but all of which are just wasted efforts.

Jimin thought that he should have changed his number before sending the resignation letter because now, he is seeing the trail of messages that only causes his heart to constrict painfully. He goes through each one by one, thinking that he will get used to the pain eventually and hopefully numb his thoughts soon enough.

  
  


**[7:00 PM] hey… haven’t heard from you? :(**

**[7:01 PM] I mean… don’t get me wrong, I’m not forcing you to report to work if you’re not feeling well**

**[7:02 PM] I just want to hear from you. :(**

**[7:03 PM] Even if it’s just an emoji?**

**[8:00 PM] Are you at least taking your meds on time?**

**[9:00 PM] What do you mean you’re resigning?**

**[9:01 PM] You didn’t even talk to me about this? And now I can’t reach you?**

**[9:02] Don’t I deserve an explanation?**

**[9:03] Am I just another one nightstand?**

**[9:05] Do you hate me that much?**

**[9:10] I guess you do huh?**

**[9:40] Well you could have just told me instead of making me wait stupidly.**

  
  


The last text hit Jimin where it hurts. There was never a day that he didn’t read Taehyung’s messages but seeing that he is questioning his place in Jimin's life hurts like a bitch. It took all of his will power to turn off his phone and not reply though it’s breaking him inside. He’s been undeniably weak lately and only getting weaker day by day. His will to live has officially left him.

Jimin swallowed a lump in his throat, preventing himself from bawling again like what he’s been doing for a few nights now, which caused him to choke and cough profusely. He had shortness of breath, his lungs, chest, and throat burn while his eyes got teary, curled up in a ball on his bed, silently accepting that tonight he might just die for real.

He coughed and coughed, that he started to get dizzy, it was terrible. 

“PARK JIMIN! OPEN THE DOOR!”

“I SAID OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!”

_ Great. Now that I’m dying, I’m also hallucinating. Of all the voices that I will be hearing, does it really have to be Taehyung? _

“JIMIN, IF YOU DON’T OPEN THE DOOR I SWEAR I WILL GO INSIDE BY HOOK OR BY CROOK.”

_ Oh lord, I’m still hearing him. _

“What the fuck? Jimin are you okay? Hey?”

“T-Taehyung?”

“Fuck. You look so pale!”

“H-How did you? No. You-you can’t be real. I’m hallucinating. Fuck. I’m dying.”

“You’re not hallucinating, Jimin. Pay attention, don’t close your eyes, please!”

“Fuck. I should call an ambulance. Fuck. I should take you to the hospital, hang on.”

“N-no ambulance.” Jimin managed to speak in a strained voice, “I can’t g-go there”

“Why? Hey… Jimin open your eyes. Please. If you don’t open your eyes, I’ll take you to the hospital whether you like it or not”

With difficulty, Jimin tried to wake himself up just like the voice in his head tells him. He cursed internally at the fact that the Taehyung in his hallucination is too demanding and wouldn’t just let him die in peace.

“T-Taehyung? You’re still here? You’re really here? How did you—” Jimin has a lot of questions. He’s too weak to decipher today's occurrence or to even differentiate what’s real and what’s not. For one, he does not understand how Taehyung managed to find his address although all of his government IDs are still registered on his old ones and how on earth did the man enter his apartment when it’s locked? 

“Fuck. Your eyes. It’s red. Your pupils are glowing red!”

If Jimin’s brain has been short-circuiting before, it only got worse now that he is seeing Taehyung’s horrified face. His expression was too real and now the half-vampire doesn’t know which way to go. Should he shut his eyes, should he apologize? Before he could even weigh his options, his lips muttered an apology faster than what he could cognize.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“I’m not— I’m not an ordinary human. I’m a… I’m a half-vampire.”

“What?!”

“That’s why we can’t be together. We can’t—” Jimin’s emotions have been out of control. The next thing he knows, he’s sobbing so hard, it was out of hand. Everything in Jimin’s life has been uncontrollable.

“I don’t hate you but I can’t let you stay with me and risk your life. Just please, let me die.”

The silence was deafening while he confessed, only the sound of his voice and his rapid breathing can be heard when suddenly Taehyung’s laugh interrupted his misery. God. What is this now? 

His brows furrowed in confusion, unable to understand shit.

“So, that’s it?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you’re leaving because you’re a half-vampire? Why did you think that you would or could hurt me?”

Jimin really doesn’t have the energy for this. He really doesn’t. However, since he’s dying anyway, he thought that he may as well come clean. “I need blood to survive, Taehyung.”

“Okay? And so?”

“What do you mean and so? I’m a half-vampire and my self-control isn’t as strong as the normal vampires. I would end up killing you! I will never kill a person! This is why aside from food, I feed myself from sexual energy because I would never turn myself into a monster. I can’t— can’t do that.”

“Oh, so that explains why you needed a fuck buddy? I see.”

“You, what now? You see? Why are you so calm? Are you not scared of me? You should be running by now don’t you think? For the love of Dracula, I know I’m hallucinating. Definitely hallucinating. Why am I even trying?” Jimin is so tired. So fucking tired.

“How’d you think I managed to get inside when the door was clearly locked?” Taehyung asked but the tone of his voice is challenging with a hint of mockery.

“I-don’t know. You’re not real. This is all in my head.”

“For the last time, you are not hallucinating.”

“Then… H-how?”

Everything happened so suddenly that Jimin has no way of grasping it. The next thing he could see is Taehyung’s bright eyes, his pupils flashing gold, his hair and lashes even getting darker this time, a shade of jet-black that matches his black button up shirt and white tuxedo. If he looks Godly on a daily basis, this is triple times the effect where he just seemed so unreal. There’s just no way he’s real.

‘E-eyes” Jimin stuttered.

“Kim Taehyung, prince of hell.”

“What?”

“Drink my blood. Drink as much as you want, you won’t kill me.”

“What? No… no… you’re kidding.” Jimin protested in a faint voice, almost like a whisper which was understandable given his condition. 

“Jimin, I’m here in front of you without opening the door, how’d you think I did that? Do you want us to float in the air? Should I do that?” He asked, his thumb doing circles on Jimin’s soft cheeks, it’s both given the vampire the chills and reassurance.

Before Jimin could even answer Taehyung, he realizes that he is no longer lying on the bed but now sitting on Taehyung’s lap, straddling him, face to face, an arm holding him safely.

“How did-”

“Drink my blood. I waited a thousand years for you when I’m not even sure if I have one, I will not let you leave me like that. Please, don’t leave me like that.”

It only takes a few words for Jimin to completely turn his back from the oath he made for himself to never drink blood. Seeing how Taehyung pleaded not to leave him, the sincerity in his tone was impossible to miss and his sad eyes that turn his face angelic despite being a hellspawn, it's insane how he can make the vampire quite literally and figuratively weak for him with little to no effort.

"Okay, I-I haven't done this. Please do everything you can to stop me if it hurts, even if it means killing me."

"You won't hurt me, love."

"No, you don't understand—"

Before Jimin could utter another protest, his attention was caught by the ball of fire floating right above Taehyung's right hand, his jaw mindlessly fell both from shock and awe.

"The only time you'll ever hurt me is if you die and leave me to spend eternity to my own misery. Don't make me go back to that empty pit of hell, Jiminie."

  
  


Every apprehension Jimin had has vanished completely and all he had in his mind is to make sure that Taehyung won't have to suffer leaving alone. His heart hurt just from imagining the prince mourning for eternity and at that, he took his first bite, his fangs tearing the soft skin of Taehyung's neck.

  
  


"That's it, good job Jiminie" he heard him say while tipping his head and felt an encouraging rub on his back that immediately soothes him in the best way possible and so he started sucking and drinking the blood, sweeter as the concoction he buys on his favorite coffee shop but quenches his thirst like cold water in the summer heat. He felt revived and alive for the first time in years.

When Jimin’s mind finally functions, the realization hits him so hard that he tried to stand up quickly but a strong arm immediately stopped him from doing so, “fuck. I- I’m not hallucinating?”

The prince giggled softly, suppressing a laugh because how can he not when he’s seeing that puppy eyes that are as wide as cartoons and his pouty lips almost forming a letter “O” — it’s cute. Even with a drop of blood on the side of his mouth, it is still terribly cute, and Taehyung has always had a soft spot for cuteness. What a great juxtaposition of his existence as the powerful prince of hell.

“I’ve been telling you that for how many times now” his voice is raspy and deep, it was melodious and mesmerizing. Jimin wondered if his boss knows the kind of effect it gives. How he would not hesitate to follow any command that would be uttered without even thinking.

“O-okay”

“Do you feel better now? Are you sure you’ve had enough?”

Jimin is definitely feeling better now that’s one thing for sure, although, he couldn’t really say that he’s had enough. Honestly, now that he had a taste of how good his soulmate’s blood is, he wouldn’t know how to last a day without tasting a drop of it. Then again, it’s something that he had to learn over time.

“I feel a lot better now, thank you.”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow and smirked at the answer, “Very well. Now time for you to pay me, love.”

“What payment?” the half-vampire asked. Surely, he hopes that it wouldn’t cost him his entire life savings because he isn’t as rich as Taehyung. Though he wouldn’t mind going on bankrupt, the thought of it still makes him devastated. “I mean… how much? I’m not sure if I’ve saved enough for the fee that you’d charge me but I will pay of course.”

“Babe, I can produce money in a snap of a finger do you seriously think that I would care about that? Has it occurred to you yet that I’m a demon? A prince to be exact?”

Jimin shivers every time Taehyung calls him names of endearment but he’s doing his best to get hold of himself, “Well, you live here and you are running a business so I don’t know? What payment is it exactly?”

“Eternity”

“Eternity?”

“And a lot of sex.”

“Oh,”

“Do you know what time it is?” Taehyung asked. Maybe Jimin was just imagining it, or maybe because his head is spinning a bit from how loud the thumping in his chest is, but he thought that his soulmate’s voice sounded deeper and it aroused him naturally.

“I don’t know? What time?”

“It’s time to eat Jimin.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
